


Hunter House

by samss_fabulous_hair



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samss_fabulous_hair/pseuds/samss_fabulous_hair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby, the boys, and Castiel check themselves into a place known as the Hunter House</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter House

Clean laundry and rock salts. It smells the same every day. I wouldn't expect much else from a huge mansion filled with monster hunters. Oh, well. At least it doesn't smell like sulfur. That would just mean bad news. 

I slipped out of bed and clumsily walked to my dresser. I pulled out a cyan blue dress with long sleeves and a knee-length skirt. The cuffs on the sleeves were made of a thick silk, and so was the skirt part. The lining on the v-shaped neck hole was also silk. I slipped it over my head after putting on a pair of brown hiking boots. My jet black hair was tangled, so I quickly brushed it out and put it into a high ponytail. I rinsed my face with water and ran out to the main lobby to open the doors and start the day.

The first to the breakfast buffet were usually the youngest. 17, 18, 19... usually in that age range. Next came the best built and most able bodied. Last were the oldest and most experienced. I always look at this crowd and think about how all of these people started hunting. Some were forced into it, some were raised in it, and some did it seeking revenge. 

I'm the insane one. I chose this life. Most people regret starting it in the first place and try to get out as soon as possible. I enjoy it all. I see no downsides. Well, that's probably because I have nothing and nobody to lose. Monsters have nothing to use against me.

The breakfast rush was over within an hour. I cleaned up the mess of about 1,000 people in under 23 minutes. I've had quite a bit of practice doing this so it was just a matter of going through the motions. In 7 more minutes the dining hall was transformed into an auditorium. I made a few more adjustments to the stage curtains before running to the front desk to welcome newcomers and fix any occurring problems.

The big oak doors were propped open to let in a warm breeze. I caught a glimpse of two cars driving by the front. I recognized the second one as a black 4-door 1967 Chevrolet Impala. I smiled, knowing exactly who was arriving. 

I grabbed a key off of a shelf behind me for one of the luxury suites. Two queen sized beds, a couch, HD flat screen mounted to the wall, high quality weapon rack, full bathroom, small table, dressers, two wardrobes, and a beautiful view of the courtyard. I also grabbed a second key - the master suite. There was a singular king sized bed, and everything was the same as the luxury suite, except for the fact that it was about half its size. 

A few minutes later four men walked in the doors. I immediately recognized them as Dean and Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, and Castiel, the angel in a trenchcoat. His black wings, which were invisible to normal people, were dirty and ruffled. I did everything I could not to run over and fix them on sight.

"Good morning boys! Judging by the bags I'm gonna say you're all moving in," I said in the friendliest voice I could manage. Bobby smiled. "Well aren't you smart? We'll take-" "Two rooms. The master suite for you, and the luxury suite for the other three," I said, finishing his sentence. I handed over the room keys and gave a small card to Castiel. "Wing treatment. Unlimited uses, valid anytime of day and night," I told him. "How did you know he was an angel?" Dean asked. "I can see his wings," I said, "Now let's get to your rooms." I picked up a few of their bags and motioned for them to follow me. 

The rooms were located down the hall from each other, so there wasn't much of a distance problem. The Winchesters' room was closest to the staircase. Sam opened the door and all of us walked in except Castiel. He was already in the room, inspecting it. I put three bags down between the beds. Sam and Dean did the same with the ones they had in their hands. 

"Thanks um... You know what? I don't even know your name," Sam said. "Juliet. Call me Westley. It's my middle name," I smiled. "Westley. I like that," Dean said. "I hope you'll all join everyone for the lunch buffet at noon," I said, walking out the door with Bobby following. We walked down the hall to his room, and the moment the bags were put down and the door was shut behind us we gripped each other in a tight embrace, tears tugging at the corners of his eyes.

"It's been awhile kid," he said into my shoulder. "Too long. I'm so sorry for leaving like that, but I'm safe and alive, and so are you. That's all that matters," I replied. He sniffles a few times and spoke again. "I came here because I knew it was the safest place for the boys. If I'd have known you were here I would have come sooner," he sobbed. "Bobby... we, right now, are in the safest place on Earth. Stop crying and cheer up. I'll be at the front desk it you need anything," I said, pulling out of the tight hug. 

I took a moment to look at him. Bobby Singer. My only father figure. He helped me through everything and taught me how to hunt. Everything I know is something he taught me. The most ironic thing he taught me was how to kill demons considering my husband was one. His name's Crowley. King of the Crossroads. Actually, King of Hell. Great businessman, hopeless romantic. Always trying to impress me with a new trick or two. It gets old, but I smile to make him happy. I walked out without saying another word and returned to my post at the front desk.

At noon I set up the dining hall for lunch. I opened the hall to let in the mob of hungry hunters. Everyone had their usual spots to sit. I took an empty table in the left corner nearest to the door. I had barely laid out all of my paperwork when I was greeted by a strong hand clapping onto my shoulder.


End file.
